Goodnight Sweetie
by MysteryGal5
Summary: What if The Doctor (11) ended his life with all The Ponds around him? (The Time of The Doctor one-shot)


**My first actual Doctor Who fic. Don't judge me. I am still in total tears over The Time of The Doctor. With his last scene and all and when Amy appeared I just fucking gave up! **

**Then I wondered, what if all The Ponds and I do mean, all The Ponds, were there during his last scene? Then this one-shot happened.**

**Copyright : Doctor Who**

**_Plot : What if The Doctor (11) ended his life with all The Ponds around him?_**

* * *

Goodnight Sweetie

Clara walked in the TARDIS. It was quiet, tranquil, with nothing in sight except a mess all over the floor. She walked closer to the console and saw a half-eaten bowl of fish fingers and custard sitting there. She was about to go look for The Doctor until she heard some footsteps approaching behind her slowly escalating the stairs. Clara only knew one other person who could be in here. But the last she saw him, he was in the middle of the regeneration. He could have a different face.

As soon as the steps stopped, she slowly turned expecting to see a new man, but she didn't.

"Doctor!" She exclaimed seeing the face she fancied on top of the stairwell.

"Hello." He replied calmly.

"You're young again. You're okay. You didn't even change your face."

"Ha. It's started. I can't stop it now. This is just the reset. A whole new regeneration cycle. Oh!"

He walked to the console and picked up his bowl. He slurped it all up having one last taste of fish fingers and custard. With a new body coming, he savored the unusual dish thinking that his future self wouldn't like it. He just wanted to try it one more time.

"Taking a bit longer." He told Clara explaining on why he still had his young face. "Just breaking it in."

He took a deep breath trying to calm down because if he could, he would want to panic.

"It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in moment. Like breath on a mirror. Any moment now, he's a-coming."

"Who's coming?" Clara asked.

"The Doctor."

Tears filled Clara's eyes. She told him that he was The Doctor. Any other man can be a warrior or a hero. He was what he was always best at; being a Doctor.

"You..." Clara muttered kind of confused. "You are The Doctor."

"Yep." He said wincing through the pain. "And I always will be. But times change, and so must I."

He lifted his hand to now see the regeneration magic. That shimmering power was a curse yet a gift at the same time. Tears were now welling in his eyes but he tried not to show Clara. It would only make her cry more and he didn't like seeing her cry.

But something distracted him from his changing body. A young Amelia Pond ran around the TARDIS filling the room with a child's laughter. A sound he loved. Rory Williams suddenly brushed by him, heading up the stairs.

"Amelia! Rory!" He called thinking they were really here.

"Who are Amelia and Rory?" Clara asked.

"The first faces this face saw."

Oh the joy he felt in his hearts. They were his family and he was glad that they were here at the end of him like he was to them.

"We all change when you think about it." He continued. "We're all different all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good. You've got to keeping moving. As long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this, not one day. I swear. I will always remember when The Doctor was me."

And there he saw her as she slowly descended from the stairwell. Her blonde curls lightly bouncing off her shoulders as the long sleek white dress was just flowing above her feet. It was the dress she was wearing after he saved her in the library. She stopped right in front of him looking right up at his big sad eyes. They were older than she has ever seen them.

The clock was soon to strike 12 but if he had a last minute to see someone, it would be his psychopath, the woman who technically killed him yet also the reason he was alive today, his wife, his Melody Pond; his River Song.

At first, she stared at him with a blank expression, but eventually gave him a warm smile.

River placed a hand on his cheek. The Doctor placed one hand on top of it and his another one on her face.

"Goodnight...Sweetie..." She muttered meaning every word.

The Doctor suddenly realized that the River he just saw was just an illusion the TARDIS created for him just like Amelia and Rory were. In reality, his hand was just floating in thin air. Clara wasn't seeing this but he did. And no matter what, even if she was an illusion, River was always there to him. He will always listen and always see her; no matter how much pain it caused.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hand and proceeded to remove the bow tie hanging from his neck. He held it high just to watch it fall to the ground. Clara couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She watched as The Doctor squinted his eyes in pain.

"No! No!" She exclaimed running up to him. She ran as close as she could have before he stopped her with his shimmering hand.

"Please don't change..." She muttered trying to reach out to him.

The Doctor gave Clara one more smile before jerking his head back. A layer of regeneration wrapped around his head and in the blink of an eye, The Doctor reappeared with a new face.

The clock struck 12 and 11's hour was now over. But he will be happy. He's now with his family. Amy will be there and so will Rory. And most importantly, he will now be with his River.

* * *

**Don't sass me because I totally preferred that Amy was there. But this came up and I just wanted to write it so bad. I actually have another one-shot planned for Doctor Who. But I'll post it when I actually write it. **

**So, what did you think? Pretty please review and favorite this because it was my first Doctor Who fic and I want to hear some thoughts!**

**Feel free to even leave a story recommendation!**

**~MysteryGal5**


End file.
